A flu and a couple of friends
by bazzpop00
Summary: Naruto gets sick with the flu while going to hang out with his friends choji and shikamaru. what happens when they both sense something wrong with naruto and how do they deal with it? read to find out! p.s. this is my frist story so yea no pairing oneshot maybe two.. depends on the reviews.


**Naruto's sick day  
><strong>

One morning Naruto was awakened by the sound his alarm clock but something

about the day just seemed a bit off. After hitting the snooze button about four

times he finally got up. When he tried to do all his morning chores, which he did

with ease, seemed harder than normal today. That didn't stop him from getting

them done fast though because he knew that he had to meet up with

his other friends. When Naruto finished he got ready and left his apartment after

locking the door. He decided to skip breakfast since he wasn't hungry and felt a bit

nauseous. He ran through the streets to catch up with Shikamaru and Choji.

He soon caught up but not as fast as he would have liked since it seemed to take

more of his already low energy. But soon he saw them and walked up seeing Choji

had somehow already finish two bags of chips and now starting on a third bag.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late." He said with a nervous smile on his face.

"Nah, that's ok we can't always be on time, ne? So anyway let's keep

going." Shikamaru said. They all continued to walk on down the streets until

Naruto had to stop for a second. "Hey Naruto, what's wrong why did you stop? Is

everything ok? I mean you look kind of pale." Choji asked. "Yeah, well I just feel

a little drained at the moment but that's all. I'm fine, let's just keep going!

Dattebayo!" He said as he tried to put on a fake smile. "Hey Shikamaru, keep your

eye on Naruto ok? He seems to be more than tired…" Choji whispered as they

turned the corner. "Yeah I was just gonna ask the same of you. This is going to be

troublesome…" Shikamaru added.

The truth was that Naruto hadn't been feeling well at all, he just didn't want to

burden his friends and miss the fun. The more they walked the more Naruto

showed he was sick but tried to cover it every time. It started out with a cough and

he blamed it on tripping over a rock and letting out the noise. Then it became even

more obvious that he was lying about being ok.

"I don't know about this Choji, we should try and trick him into going back home.

I mean it shouldn't be that hard in the state he's in right now. I don't even know if

he can make it before passing out though, then someone would have to carry

him… how troublesome." Shikamaru said with a long sigh. "But then who would

look after him and make sure he's ok? I like the idea about getting

him back home, but how are we gonna do it?" Choji said. "Well I can see your

concern but I can only answer the first question since we don't have a plan yet.

We can watch him or we can ask someone else like Kakashi sensei or someone

who Naruto knows and trusts." Shikamaru said still thinking of a plan.

"I just got the perfect plan, Shikamaru! Just follow my lead." Choji said as

Shikamaru had confusion written all over his face but agreed.

"_Ugh, I should have just told them the truth that I was feeling like shit. Maybe I _

_should use the last of my strength to try and get home before passing out. If I pass _

_out now I'll only be a burden on my friends."_ Naruto thought. With Naruto

thinking and looking at the ground Shikamaru and Choji were about to set their

little plan into motion. "Hey Choji you ready yet?" asked Shikamaru. "Yeah here I

come. Ok, let's go back and find him." Choji answered. "_Well let's see where can _

_find a short cut to my house….ugh every time I try to think my head feels like it's _

_gonna explode. I better hurry up and try to get my thoughts straight." _Naruto

thought to himself. As he was looking around himself he noticed that Choji and

Shikamaru had gone on further ahead._ "This is it! I can start to head back home _

_now…but wait, what happens if they got worried and came looking for me? Ugh _

_but this is most likely my only chance…hmmm…maybe I should try and catch up a _

_little so they think I'm following them." _Naruto thought. After he started walking

again something caught his eye in the distance. He knew it wasn't one of his

friends since the figure looked somewhat like his own appearance. As the figure

started to walk toward him, Naruto's mind began to race around and increased his

headache and made him dizzier than he had been before. The only thing that came

into his mind was to run.

Naruto was trying as hard as he could to get home and away from the figure who

had been following him. _"Ugh this is great, just great now I gotta deal with this _

_guy now. Shit!"_ With Naruto in the state that he was in now he didn't run that fast

and tripped on everything trying to keep his balance. Soon the figure caught up to

him and said "Naruto don't worry, I'm just one of your clones that's all. By the

way have you been feeling alright? The only reason I know something's wrong is

because I somehow feel sick, and clones don't feel well if the real one doesn't feel

well either." The clone said but he was Choji who had done the transformation

jutsu to look like Naruto. Since Naruto was sick and his mind was a little foggy he

wasn't thinking about how clones can't get sick. "Well ok you got me there. I'll

admit it I feel like crap. My head's spinning, I'm dizzy, I got a headache, I'm

feeling a little faint, I can't stop coughing and I think I'm starting to get a sore

throat." Naruto answered the clone. "Hmm so that explains it. Do you wanna go

home then? I could take you there if you want." Choji as the clone said. "Well that

would be great, but I got plans with my friends and I don't want to be a burden to

them. So I'm going to have to decline the offer. Sorry, but I'm not the kind of

person who abandons my friends for my own needs." Naruto said as he began to

stagger off after his friends again.

Just as Naruto took a few steps he began to waver and started to fall to the ground

as if he had passed out. Choji broke the transformation and went to catch Naruto

before he hit the ground. "Phew, that was a close one. Shikamaru! Come help me I

got him but he passed out. What should I do now?" Choji called as he saw

Shikamaru walking toward him.

"Should I carry him on my back?" Choji asked. "Yeah that's a good idea. Here

since he's so limp I'll help you get him on." Shikamaru said as Choji thanked him.

"Well the best places we can take him are to his apartment and get him in his bed."

Choji said. So they walked to Naruto's apartment only to find out that the door had

been locked and Naruto had the key. As Shikamaru checked Naruto's pockets he

found a small silver key and placed it into the key hole. Soon they were inside but

the only problem was that this was the first time they had ever been in Naruto's

house. They had to check every room to see which one was his bedroom. Finally

they had found it at the end of a short hallway and walked in.

Naruto had a fairly big sized bed next to the window with a nightstand next to it

with a lamp and his alarm clock on it. There was also a large clothing cabinet with

a few picture frames on top of it. In the other corner of the his room there was a

television on top of a small table with two recliner chairs on both sides and a bean

bag chair in the middle of the recliners. In the last corner there was a desk with

scrolls and books on it but there was also a door that opened to show his

bathroom. To the boys surprise the apartment was actually kind of clean in a way

except for a few cups that once were full of ramen, which Shikamaru picked up

and had thrown away. Choji put Naruto down on his bed and took his orange and

black jacket and pants along with his shoes off only to show his t-shirt and orange

boxers. As he tucked Naruto in bed, Shikamaru raided Naruto's bathroom cabinet

to look for some medicine and a thermometer but only found the thermometer.

"_Why doesn't he have any medicine in here? What kind of idiot doesn't have any _

_cold or flu medicine?! He only has aspirin… Well on the other hand this is the first _

_time I've seen Naruto sick so how the hell should I know."_ Shikamaru thought as

he returned to the room.

"Hey Choji, he doesn't have any medicine in here all I could find was stuff for

wounds, some aspirin, and this thermometer. The only thing we can really use

right now is the thermometer. We'll need to get him some medicine later."

Shikamaru said walking over to the bed. He put the thermometer in Naruto's

mouth and waited for the beep only to see that he did have a fever at 104.7

degrees. "Choji do me a favor and find a washcloth and wet it with cold water."

Shikamaru said as Choji went into the bathroom to get what he was told. When

Choji came back he saw Shikamaru watching Naruto shiver as he slept. "Here's

the cloth you wanted." Choji said as Shikamaru thanked him and put the wet cloth

on Naruto's forehead. "The best thing that we can do for him now is to just let him

sleep and hope that his fever comes down a little. Anyway I gotta go tell my mom

I'll be staying here for a few days and get some of my stuff. Not to mention that I

also have to buy him some medicine. How about we take turns watching him

while one of us goes and gets some things from home and tell our parents where

we'll be. Since I know how troublesome parents can be when you come home

after a few days not telling them you had something that had to be done…anyway,

what do you think?" Shikamaru said as Choji replied with a smile on his face.

"Yeah that's a good idea. You can go first since you came up with it." Shikamaru

nodded as he left the room to go home. Choji didn't mind waiting for Shikamaru

to return since Naruto had a TV in his room; he just simply turned it on and

lowered the volume so Naruto wouldn't wake up. After that was done he explored

the small apartment and found the kitchen. He walked in and as if he knew and

owned the place, found a big bag of unopened BBQ chips. Happy with the result

of the whole outcome he walked back into the blonde, sixteen year old's room.

Soon Shikamaru returned with his backpack and a bag. He set them down on the

table and told Choji it was his turn to go. As soon as Shikamaru noticed the TV

was on and the remote was on the floor next to the bean bag chair he sat down and

started to flip through the channels. Then Choji came back with a backpack full of

stuff, set it next to Shikamaru's bags and then went back to the bedroom. After a

few minutes of watching TV they both heard what sounded like a groan coming

from the other side of the room. As they looked back they saw Naruto stirring

under the covers a little bit and heard someone say "Huh? How the hell did I get

here? The last thing I remember is talking to someone. Who was that any-." His

sentence was cut off by a coughing fit and then noticed that the TV was on. "Ugh,

I must have left it on before I passed out." He said trying to get up but forced back

down because the intensity of the dizziness he had was worse now. "Hey Naruto,

how are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked as he and Choji got up. "I feel cold, is

there a window or a vent open somewhere?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru shook his

head no. "Oh, well then not to be rude or anything but how did I get in here and

how did you get in here too?" Naruto asked a little confused before going into

another coughing fit. "Well when we were walking together something seemed

wrong with you and it got us worried since you never act like that. Also it seemed

like you were trying to hide the fact that you weren't feeling well and you also

seemed to lag behind. So Shikamaru and I came up with a plan and I transformed

into you and told you I was one of your clones and asked you if you were alright

since clones don't get sick unless the real one doesn't feel well. I asked if you

wanted me to take you home but you declined and started to walk away but in only

a few steps you wavered and began to fall to the ground but I broke the jutsu in

time and caught you. We brought you to your apartment and put you on your bed,

you have a fever so we also put that wet cloth on your forehead. By the way I

think I should make it cold again it might have warmed up since being on your

head for half an hour" Choji said as he took the cloth and walked into the

bathroom."Oh so that's what happened. Hey Shikamaru can you do me a favor

and bring over the tissue box and my trash bin?" Naruto said and started to cough

again. Shikamaru nodded and came back with not only the items asked for but also

with a glass of water. "Here you go, and this should help a little with that throat

and your cough." Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded with thanks. As soon as he

finished drinking the cool water Choji was back with the cloth and set it on his

head. "Naruto, when was the last time you ate something?" Choji asked and

Naruto replied "I can't remember." Choji then added "Well do you want anything

then? Because I'm gonna make something for Shikamaru and myself." Naruto

replied and said "Nah I'm not hungry and my stomach hurts so no thanks." At the

thought of food Naruto clutched his stomach and tried to get up and into the

bathroom as fast as he could. He made it in time to open the toilet lid and began to

let out everything that he could have stomached earlier in the day. Since Choji was

already in the kitchen making dinner for Shikamaru and himself the only one that

heard Naruto was Shikamaru who was watching TV and hadn't noticed Naruto get

up and run to the bathroom.

"Hey Naruto you ok in there? Can I come in to check on you?" Shikamaru asked

as he worried about Naruto. "You…can come in now" Naruto groaned as he hung

his arm onto the ledge of the tub and sat back on it and the other one held onto his

stomach. As Shikamaru entered he was careful and was kind of expecting to see

what he saw. "You feel a bit better now that you got that out of you? Here come

on I'll help you up. Let me get your toothbrush and you can brush your teeth to get

rid of the taste." Shikamaru said giving Naruto his toothbrush. He gave a nod and

brushed after that he tried to clean off his face. "Do you want to go back and lie

down for a while? After you get in bed I'll give you some medicine to help."

Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded and tried to stand up but it made his head throb

and made him dizzy as hell, but Shikamaru was there to help him stand and get

into bed. As soon as he got in bed he said "Shikamaru, I don't have any medicine.

This is the first time I think I've gotten sick, and the only thing I have as far as

medicine is aspirin and I don't think that will help much with some of the stuff I

have." Shikamaru replied and said "Well I found that out when you were still

asleep so I went out and bought some flu medicine for you, even though there was

one missing symptom." Naruto looked confused and said "What was it?"

Shikamaru just smirked and said "Never mind, you got it now. A stomachache

and you threw up so that confirms it, you got the flu. Here I'm gonna check your

temperature now ok?" Naruto nodded "Hmm…it seems to have gone down a little

but not as much as I want it to. Last time I checked it was 104.7 I think and now

it's at 103.5 degrees. Well I'll just go get the cloth cold again, I'll be right back."

Shikamaru said going into the bathroom as Naruto watched him leave. Naruto sat

back more and got comfortable again as he pulled up his covers and before

Shikamaru got back from wetting the cloth again Naruto had fallen asleep. "Well I

guess it's better than having him fight to stay awake anymore. Plus it might help

him get better anyway sleep is the best thing for a sick person. Hmm I wonder if

Choji is done cooking yet." Shikamaru said as his stomach growled, with that he

walked out of Naruto's room after turning off the TV.

"Hey Choji are you done yet?" He asked and Choji replied "Yeah I just got done,

come on and have a seat. So how's Naruto since I was in here?" At the question he

said "Well after you mentioned food I guess his stomach hurt so he went to the

bathroom to throw up. When I asked if I could come in he said I could but he was

groaning and I knew what to expect so I went in and saw him holding on his

stomach and onto the tub as a support as he sat back. I helped him get the

toothbrush to brush his teeth and then he cleaned his face off a little. He's back in

his bed right now, I checked on his fever it went down a little so it's now 103.5

degrees and when I went to get the cloth cold again after giving him some

medicine and I found him asleep when I came back into his room, so I just put the

cloth back on his head. Man, all this explaining is getting troublesome." Choji said

nothing but he just nodded.

After they finished eating they went to check on Naruto to find him still asleep

while Choji said "Good, he's still asleep the best thing he can do for himself now

is the rest." Shikamaru nodded his head and sat on one of the recliners and looked

through his backpack. Then he started to make the recliner into a bed adding a

pillow and a blanket. Choji then sat on the other one and did the same and made it

into a bed. "If you want I brought a movie we could watch." Shikamaru said.

Choji looked up from his bag and reached into it and grabbed something saying

"Sure we can watch a movie while he's asleep I also brought something that can

help. Well maybe two some things. The first is another blanket incase Naruto is

still cold and the other is some snacks. I brought chips and three boxes of pocky

one for each of us." As Choji said the things he brought he pulled them out of his

bag. "I'm gonna go put this on Naruto; you can get the movie ready." Choji said

with a smile putting the blanket on top of Naruto's still shivering body, then

walked back and watched the movie with Shikamaru until they both feel asleep

with the movie on the TV still on. That morning when Shikamaru woke up he

found Choji still asleep which the norm was for him and Naruto sleeping also.

Shikamaru looked at him and saw sweat on Naruto and thought to himself_ "Good, _

_I think this means that his fever broke last night. I'll check again just to be sure _

_though before I get too exited. Plus I don't want to wake him so I'll be slow and _

_careful."_ He went over to get the thermometer and put it in Naruto's mouth and

waited for the beep._ "Good, it's at _99.2 _his temperature is almost back to _

_normal, but I wonder how he feels. Well I'll just have to wait until he wakes up._ He

thought as Choji began to wake up and told him what he just had learned.

Choji nodded his head ok when Shikamaru told him he wants Naruto to wake up

on his own. So after that he told Shikamaru that he was gonna make breakfast and

asked if he should make Naruto anything. Shikamaru told him to make only a

small bowl of rice and some tea with a little honey in it. Choji left the room after

he nodded and went to prepare everything. Shikamaru stayed in the room and

watched TV waiting for Naruto to wake up and finally after about an hour and a

half later, Naruto began to wake up. He grumbled something like "Ugh I still feel

like crap." Then as he let the world sink in he said "Huh? What time is it? How

long have I been out?" Shikamaru answered saying "Hmm well it's 11:32 am, and

how long you were out for hmm… I think about 17 and a half hours or so.

Anyway how are you feeling?" Naruto replied "Well I'm not great but better than

yesterday. I'm still a bit dizzy, I'm still cold, I feel exhausted, my throat still hurts,

and I keep coughing. But on the other hand my head isn't pounding and my

stomach stopped hurting." Shikamaru added with a smirk "Well at least there was

progress. Also when I checked your temperature I saw you had been sweating so

your fever had broken and was slowly coming down. Also I told Choji to make

you some plain rice and some tea with honey. The tea will help your throat and

cough." Naruto then said "Good because it's starting to become annoying."

After Naruto ate and drank the tea Shikamaru gave him his medicine and told him

to go back to sleep to rest some more for a while. After he woke up he could tell it

was dusk and it would be nighttime soon, he got up and went to use the bathroom.

Shikamaru asked if he was alright and if he could come in to check on him. Naruto

said "No, I just came in to use the bathroom I'm not throwing up, don't worry."

Then came out and told Shikamaru that he wasn't dizzy and his sore throat and

cough was gone, but he told him he was still cold and exhausted. "Well we'll stay

another night to make sure your ok, even though this is so troublesome."

Shikamaru said as he rubbed the back of his neck then started to lead Naruto back

into his bed. A few minutes later he was fast asleep again and the next morning

when he woke up he felt fine and wasn't tired or cold anymore. "Wow. So that's

what it's like to have people care for you, huh?" Naruto said as he continued to do

his same morning routine until his cell phone started to ring. Naruto picked it up

and saw the caller ID and said "Hey Shikamaru, what's up?" The dark haired boy

responded in a weak and rough voice saying "Hey, I just anted to know if you

could come over and bring the medicine I got you. Maybe even spend the night…

or two? I mean Choji'll be here also." Naruto looked at his phone a minute and

said "Sure I'll come over, but first I gotta question for you… are you and Choji

sick?" Shikamaru just answered with a sigh that caused a coughing fit "You could

say that…" Naruto just smirked and laughed "Well I guess I have to repay the

favor you guys did to me, ne? Ok, I'll be over soon I just gotta grab a few things."

After packing a few things and locking his door he left to head over to the Nara's

house.


End file.
